


Not Alpha Material

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Bully Jackson, Gen, It's a bad guy so y'know, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mostly human Stiles, OOC Scott, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles leaves Scott's pack due to Jackson's bullying, and Scott's failure to protect him, he didn't expect three of his pack members to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alpha Material

Peter isn't called a creeper for nothing, he pays attention. Which is why he notices Jackson jeering at Stiles, and Scott allowing it. He notices that Stiles laughs it off, but more importantly he notices the fact that it hurts Stiles, and despite the kids involvement in burning him to death, Peter likes him.

"Get out Stilinski." Jackson growls, Scott laughs, and Stiles for the first time stands up and walks out the door.

"Stiles, what? Where are you going?" Scott asks, like the stupid confused puppy he is. Peter stands to follow him.

"Out Scott." Stiles says, voice level. "I'm no longer part of your pack." The door begins to swing shut behind him, but Peter catches it.

"What he said." With that, Peter follows the teenager outside. Allison is climbing out of her car when Stiles reaches the jeep.

"Stiles what happened?" She asks, sweet as ever. Peter rolls his eyes.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of being treated like shit by my own best friend." Stiles voice cracks. Allison shoots a glare toward the house.

"Let's go then. I'll drive your car if that's okay? And Peter you can bring mine to Stiles house?" She offers. The girl is smart, he'll give her that.

"Of course." They both answer, and she smiles, all dimples.

"Stupid Disney princess Argent." Peter grumbles, just loud enough for Stiles to hear. The kid laughs, it sounds sad, but it's a laugh. Peter smiles at him.

"Thank you, for following me." Stiles says under his breath.

"My nephew should show up as soon as he realizes what happened." Peters words are accompanied by a howl. "Yup, that'd be the pack bonds breaking." Derek ran out of the house eyes shining blue.

"Dude, calm down." Stiles sniffles rubbing at his nose.

"Not dude." Derek grumbles. Peter tugs him to the car hoping to calm him down on the way to Stiles house.

"Let's go Allison, I don't wanna be here right now." She nods and hops into the drivers seat.

"Derek." Peter snaps, when his nephews fangs drop.

"What?" Derek's eyes stay fixed on the car.

"I need you to calm down." Peter orders. "I know he's your mate, don't give me that look. It's so obvious, the pining is painful to watch. Now calm down or you won't be of any use to him, we have to go fix my favorite pack mate."

"Are we omegas now?" Derek asks. Sometimes it's easy for Peter to forget how much Derek doesn't know. How much he never had the chance to learn.

"Yes, but I think Stiles will make a good alpha don't you?" He smirks at Derek.

"He's human." Derek grumbles, staring out the window.

"Not quite. He's a spark, but more importantly he's a center. The lynch pin if you will. He holds the pack together, and is capable of leading it." Peter's mouth snaps shut before he can explain his mates background. Derek is smart enough not to prod.

"So, he'll be our alpha?" Derek asks, adorably hopeful.

"If you bat your pretty little eyelashes and say please I'm sure he'll agree." Peter retorts, pulling into the driveway. Derek growls at him.

...

"Stiles honey, are you okay?" Allison asks. He's wiping at his cheeks, but forces a grin.

"Fine Allison." He assures, sniffling. "I'm okay." She ruffles his hair.

"For some strange reason I don't believe you." She teases, Stiles smiles. Derek doesn't, and Peter laughs when he nearly rips the front door off it's hinges.

"Stiles." Derek whines.

"Derek, you can use a front door?" The kid sounds raw, but Peter feels a burst of pride. Their new alpha is already comforting his pack.

"Shut up." Derek grumbles, earning a smack to the back of the head from Peter.

"If you want him as our alpha, don't be an ass." Peter stage whispers. Allison hasn't taken her eyes off him. Peter understands the suspicion, it's mutual.

"Alpha?" Stiles asks. "I'm not a wolf."

"That doesn't actually matter, you're a good leader, and powerful. If we accept you, and if you accept us, you can be our alpha." Peter explains. Stiles shakes his head.

"I'm not alpha material. I can't." Stiles eyes dart between Derek and Peter.

"Of course you are Stiles." Allison says, smiling. "You're strong, caring, and smart." Derek and Peter nod at her assessment, albeit grudgingly.

"You would accept me as your alpha?" Rather than asking Derek he asks Peter. "You would actually be a part of my pack?"

"You always were my favorite." Peter smirks at him. Stiles frowns.

"Yes or no Peter?" He asks. Derek beams at him.

"Yes Stiles." Peter grins. "I am delighted to join your pack." Allison rolls her eyes.

"Good. Derek, are you sure you can stand having me as your alpha? I know you don't really like me." Stiles smiles sadly, and Peter snorts.

"You'd be a great alpha." Derek growls.

"That doesn't answer the question, you Hales are so evasive." Stiles teases, and he's beginning to smell truly happy.

"I do like you, and I accept you as my alpha." Derek says. Despite his scowl Peter knows he's happy.

"Fantastic, first order of business, Alli I need to meet with your dad." Stiles bounces on his heels.

"Why?" Peter growls.

"There are flaws in the Hale-Argent alliance, and now that the packs have split, there will be more. I'm going to fix them." Stiles says. "You're welcome to come Peter, but you have to behave."

"Not alpha material my ass." Derek mumbles. Stiles laughs.

"Are you saying I'm a good alpha?" Stiles teases. "That's so sweet." Derek snaps his teeth at Stiles, earning a laugh from the boy.

"Anything else you plan on doing as alpha?" Peter asks, trying to stop their flirting.

"It's not what I plan on doing, it's what you plan on doing. Get a real house guys." Stiles says.

"I have a house." Peter defends, jerking a thumb towards Derek. "He's the one that won't touch his insurance money." Stiles smiles sadly at Derek.

"They'd want you to live somewhere safe Derek. They'd want you to be happy." Stiles says. Derek scowls at his toes, and Stiles stares at him until he nods. "I-I should meet with Scott. Draw up a treaty." Derek and Peter both growl when he's mentioned. "Scott bad, got it."

"Can I stay here for a while?" Derek asks, obviously nervous, and trying to change the subject. Stiles smiles at him.

"I need to call my dad, but sure." Stiles assures. "Now I have research to do, everyone out."

"Wait, Stiles. Can I be in your pack?" Allison asks.

"Allison Argent, I would be honored to have you in my pack." Stiles says, earning a brilliant smile from her. He claps his hands together.

"Time to diagram the packs. See y'all tomorrow after school, if that's okay?" For a moment Stiles self assurance seems to falter. Everyone nods in agreement, and Derek lounges on the chair behind him.

"See you tomorrow." Peter smiles.

"Bye Stiles." Allison hugs Stiles tightly before leaving, and Peter follows her out. His new alpha will be far better than Derek, and Scott ever were.

...

The next day Stiles wall consists of a small map including the Hale-Stilinski pack, the Argents, and the McCall pack, each member, and their loyalties.

"What's red string mean?" Allison asks, tugging on the one connecting Peter to her dad.

"Volatile pairings." Stiles answers, connecting Issac and Scott in green.

"Green." Derek huffs.

"That wasn't a question." Stiles teases, earning a glare. "I'll tell you anyway. Green is strong friendship, yellow is familial bonds, pink is relationships, orange is professional alliance, if the string has a blue pin in it, it implies strong loyalties." Stiles explains, gesturing to the blue pin between Erica and Boyd, and the pink string between Lydia and Jackson.

"Stiles this is brilliant." Peter says, the kid blushes.

"Today I'm going to meet with Mr. Argent as long as you two don't protest." Stiles glances between them. Allison doesn't meet their eyes.

"Whatever you think is best." Derek says. Peter frowns at his nephew, the lovesick idiot.

"May I accompany you?" Peter asks. Stiles beams at him.

"Yes, but please, for the love of god behave." Stiles says. "I'm gonna drive Allison home, you can come. Derek would you like to patrol for me? I want to keep Beacon Hills threat free." Derek nods, and runs off into the woods.

"Stiles." Allison sounds small, and Peter stares at her curious. "Please don't use me as a bargaining chip."

"Never." Stiles promises. "You can side with him as much as you want." He glances at Peter with an apologetic smile. "Family is important. Especially after loss."

"Thank you." Allison drops a kiss to his cheek, and hops into the passenger seat of Stiles jeep.

"Yay, we're driving in the death trap." Peter groans cramming himself into the back seat. Stiles is jittery on the entire drive over, and he doesn't stop bouncing on his heels until the door opens, and suddenly there's an air of professionalism around him.

"Stiles. Hale. What are you doing here?" Chris asks coldly. Allison scowls at him.

"I told you. They're here to renegotiate the treaty." Allison flounces past him into the house.

"Of course, come in." Chris says, earning an eye roll from Stiles.

"Thank you Chris." He breaks the mountain ash line on his way by. "C'mon Peter."

"What exactly do you want to renegotiate?" Chris asks. Stiles smiles wolfishly at him.

"Allison, if you don't want to be involved please, feel free to leave at anytime. I know this isn't easy for you." Stiles says before turning to address Chris. "I want a clause about helping the pack in protecting the town, when working as two separate teams we're weaker than when we're together. If you'd worked with us on the Kanima issue then loss of life could have been limited." Peter admires the kids strength.

"Limitations?" Argent asks.

"Obviously we won't expect you to be involved if members of your family are endangering people, but I would like a promise that you won't kidnap or kill anyone in my pack without offering me a chance to fully explain the situation." Stiles says. "Also I request a warning, if and when hunters come into town, and a policy of sharing information." Stiles states.

"Sounds plausible." Argent says. "Any other requests?"

"A written copy of The Code." Stiles states, "and access to your bestiary."

"Why are you here rather than your alpha?" Argent asks. Allison tenses, but Stiles just smiles.

"Me and the McCall pack had a bit of an argument. Allison, Peter, Derek, and I are our own pack now." Stiles says, calm. Allison let's out a relieved sigh. "I'm the alpha."

"Good, you're far more competent than that McCall kid." Argent says. "I'm inclined to agree to your terms, however please remember that you can't turn people against their will." Stiles laughs.

"I can't turn people anyway Sir, no one in my pack is an alpha wolf." Stiles says. Argent nods.

"Then I'm happy to agree to your alliance, however we need to write it up." Argent says, Stiles pulls a contract out of his bag with a smile.

"Please, take your time reading it. Allison, will you bring it to me when he's done?" She nods. "If you have any questions there will be a pack meeting at my house Thursday night, feel free to come." With that the human alpha leaves followed closely by Peter.

"Stiles?" He asks when they're a few miles from the Argent's.

"Yes?" Stiles asks, still slightly lost in thought.

"I recently found my daughter, her name is Malia. Can she join the pack?" Peter asks, trying not to seem nervous.

"I'll have to meet her, but I see no reason to say no. Bring her by tomorrow." Stiles smiles at him, and Peter grins.

"Thank you." Peter curls up, content to sleep while his alpha drives.

...

"Y'know he's not so bad." Stile says, and Peter begins to wake up.

"That's not the point. There's the smell of alpha wolves all along the border at least four maybe more." Derek hisses, and Peter snaps awake.

"A pack of alphas? Shit." Peter sighs.

"Do you know these people?" Stiles demands.

"Yes, their leader calls himself the demon wolf. They're bad news." Peter says. "Last I knew his second was an Alpha named Kali, but he may have killed her by now. They're ruthless Stiles." Derek growls.

"I have research to do, but I want everyone to stay close. Please don't go into the woods alone. Peter go take care of Malia, come back tomorrow." Stiles says. "Nobody goes into the woods alone." Derek and Peter nod in agreement.

"Good." Derek settles on Stiles bed, and Peter winks at him before leaving. After all what's the point of being creepy if you can't have fun with it.

"Oh and Stiles, one of your fathers deputies, Parrish, doesn't smell quite human. There's something, ashen to his scent." Peter leaves before Stiles can answer.

"Fire creature then? Phoenix, or dragon maybe." Stiles mumbles trailing off as Peter moves out of range.

...

The next day Malia and Parrish were up on the wall as well as a new category for the alpha pack.

"Hey, you must be Malia, I'm Stiles." He holds out his hand.

"He's young." She states after an assessing glance.

"Yes, he is." Peter says. "Shake his hand."

"Why?" She asks, staring at it in confusion.

"That's actually a very good question." Stiles pipes in. "Shaking hands is a weird, formal gesture, usually used during greetings."

"Sorry, I was raised by Coyotes, human mannerisms are still, odd to me." She explains. Stiles seems to physically brighten with that news.

"Are you a werecoyote then?" He asks bouncing on his heels.

"Yes." She says.

"What did you learn last night Stiles?" Peter interrupts.

"Well, the alpha pack seems to have five members. Deulicon Deuce- whatever, I'm calling him Duke. Duke, aka the Demon wolf, is their leader. His second is Kali, she killed her entire pack, as did the rest of the members, in order to gain power. Then there are the twins Ethan and Aiden. They seem to have a bad background, weren't treated well, and Ennis." Stiles explains. Derek and Peter stiffen.

"Ennis? He bit Paige." Derek says, trembling. Both Peter and Stiles recognize the signs of an anxiety attack.

"Shit." Stiles mumbles. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but Malia do you accept me as your alpha?" His voice is strong.

"I do." She answers. "Do you accept me?"

"Of course." He tells her, turning to Allison. "Please take this to your dad, he needs to know about the alphas." She nods, and flits off.

"Of course." She says, Peter hesitates in the doorway. Watches their new alpha move cautiously toward Derek.

"Hey, dude. I'm gonna need you to try and calm down. Can you do that for me?" Stiles asks voice soothing.

"Don't call me dude." Derek grumbles. Relaxing despite himself.

"What should I call you then? Bro? Man? Buddy? Pal?" Stiles asks, eliciting a pained whine from Derek.

"Try baby." Peter calls, and walks out to his car where Malia is waiting. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Der, I need you to calm down." Stiles says, Peter smiles to himself.

"Tell him Derek. He deserves to know." Peter says. Too quite to be heard by human ears.

...

The next day Derek and Stiles string is pink, and Stiles and McCall's is orange instead of blood red.

"What's in the alliance?" Peter asks kicking his feet up.

"An agreement to leave each other alone." Stiles states. "Scott's angry, but fuck Scott." Derek grins at him from his seat on Stiles bed.

"Stiles, the only person you should be fucking is me." Derek deadpans, earning a laugh from Stiles and an approving, yet creepy stare from Peter.

"Shut up Derek." Stiles grumbles, burying his face in Derek's chest.

"Is he your second now?" Peter asks, featuring toward the pair.

"Nope." Stiles smiles and kisses Derek's cheek before continuing. "Derek's not the best leader. I'm considering you for my second Peter. You're competent." Stiles explains. Derek pouts at him. Adorable idiots.

"According to your notes I'm also, occasionally evil, creepy, and not particularly loyal." Peter points out. "Allison's competent, and not those things." Stiles shrugs.

"Like I said considering, but not Der. The point of a second is having someone to handle affairs that the alpha can't, which implies a level of separation." Stiles snuggles into Derek's side.

"Adorable." Peter deadpans. "When will Argent be here?"

"Now." Stiles says, words punctuated by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He doesn't rush, despite this he still trips over himself like a foaling.

"Stiles!" Scott yells, banging on the door again. The pack materializes at Stiles side and he cautiously opens the door. "Stiles, please, Erica and Boyd are gone." Scott whines, eyes flashing red. "Please help us."

"Where did you last see them?" Argent asks from behind him.

"Chris, I think it's time we meet the Demon Wolf." Stiles calls before Scott can answer. Peter laughs.

"We were running in the preserve, and they were just, gone." Scott explains. "Please Stiles, you have to help."

"I will, everyone inside, planning is in my room." Stiles states, spinning on his heel. Chris is incredibly uncomfortable in a teenagers room. Peter finds it hilarious.

"So Stiles what's the plan?" Peter drawls after a moment of silence.

"Argent, did you sign the treaty?" Stiles asks rather than answering. Chris nods. "Good, we're gonna need some help. According to what Derek found the Alpha pack is staying in the old warehouse in the woods."

...

Derek and Peter are tasked with drawing the Demon wolf, and his pack into the woods where Chris will be waiting, with some other hunters. Scott, Stiles, and Allison will go in to retrieve Erica and Boyd. Issac will work as back up for whoever needs it. Jackson was only told to stay the hell out of the way. Lydia is handling the mountain ash.

"Everyone understand the plan?" Stiles asks. Everyone nods.

"Good, Derek don't try and be a martyr. Keep yourself safe."

"Yes Alpha." Derek sighs.

"Let's do this." Stiles starts off, moving quickly and Peter runs after Derek. The initial distraction is easy. They kick the door open, growl a little, and then run into the woods. Four Wolves chase after them, but Ennis is noticeably missing.

"Where's the fifth one?" Derek asks, as a howl is raised behind them. The four Wolves turn back, and Peter and Derek are forced to follow them. They walk into a room split in half with mountain ash.

"Ennis, how are those Wolves free?" Dukes voice echos in the small space.

"I'm sorry sir. Right after you left those three stormed in and-" Ennis starts, voice cutting off when Duke digs his claws into the kids throat.

"I don't like excuses Ennis." Duke says.

"Aiden! Ethan!" Stiles calls, and the twins attention snaps toward him.

"What?" The left one snarls.

"Why did you join this pack? I'm betting it's because of the abuse you suffered at the hands of your previous alpha." Stiles states. They both snarl. "You were looking for safety. You wanted to be so powerful you couldn't be hurt anymore. Are you honestly able to say that Dick, sorry Duke, here makes you feel safe?" He jerks a thumb toward the Demon Wolf. "He just murdered one of your packmates."

"Enough." Duke growls. "Kill them." Kali immediately turns toward Derek, but Ethan and Aiden hesitate.

"What exactly are you offering?" Aiden asks.

"A safe spot in my pack, all you have to do is walk away from him." Stiles gestures to Duke as hunters flood the room. "If you don't want to be in my pack you're free to leave of course, just don't cause trouble in my territory."

"Don't you dare. I am the Demon wolf! I will kill yo-" Duke cuts off with a disgusting gurgling sound as his chest is filled with crossbow bolts.

"Umm, I think we'll take you up on that." Ethan squeaks. Aiden nods stepping away from the hunters.

"They're good Chris." Stiles calls.

"We're keeping the shewolf." A hunter Peter doesn't know says. Peter snarls.

"No you're not. Kill her humanely or let her go, but you can't just keep people." Stiles tosses over his shoulder. "Issac, Scott, you two need to help carry Erica and Boyd they're gonna be weak for a while." Both rush to their packmates sides. "Chris, thank you for your help." Stiles says. "All of you." Peter grins at him and Derek walks up looking like a lost puppy.

"Oh my god just kiss him Derek you're so ridiculous." Peter grumbles.

"WHAT?!?" Scott yells, a thump can be heard along with Erica's groan. Peter nearly pisses himself laughing.

"None of your business Scott." Stiles says.

...

Everything isn't figured out, but Peter is once again part of a strong pack with a strong leader. They still have to figure out Parrish, and deal with the twins, and eventually Stiles will have to deal with his ex best friend, but that day isn't today.

Today is for pack dinner, and celebrating living through another threat.


End file.
